battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Battle Axe/Transcript
Day 1 Introduction Germany's Afrika Korps is unleashed. Allied defenses crumble before orchestrated waves of soldiers, panzers and aircraft. In the Eastern Libya, the port of Tobruk remains the last Allied stronghold in the region. With their supply lines stretched thin, the Germans halt their offensive and encircle the port. Using this lull, the Allies strike back. Their objective: to break through the German lines and relieve their besieged comrades in Tobruk. GRAND OPERATION OPERATION BATTLE AXE United Kingdom Briefing British Officer: The German advance has stalled and they have no dug in around Tobruk, laying siege to our only remaining supply port. We must liberate it, and we will do so by attacking through the Halfaya Pass. Airborne forces are to land ahead and destroy the enemy artillery. Good luck. Outcomes Victory (All Objectives destroyed) British Officer: With all the enemy artillery guns out of action, our main force can enter the Halfaya Pass unhindered. It seems the war in Africa is finally shifting in our favor. But we must be cautious as we proceed. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY ADDITIONAL RESPAWN POINTS Defeat (1-3 Objectives destroyed) British Officer: The German defenses at Halfaya were exceptionally well prepared. While we managed to dismantle a few of their cannons, we will still pay a heavy toll for our main advance. I expect losses, and it is a burden I must bear. But we must press on. Our comrades in Tobruk are counting on us. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Major Defeat (No Objectives destroyed) British Officer: ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Germany Briefing German Officer: We've spent months chasing the Allies. Now we besiege them in Tobruk. Their plan to liberate it is to attack through the Halfaya Pass. They will first target our long range artillery. Our guns must remain operational. Outcomes Victory (No Objectives destroyed) German Officer: Their paratroopers failed to destroy even a single cannon. We can now bring all our artillery to bear on their main advance. Germany holds the door to the Halfaya Pass. Blood shall be the price of admission. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Minor Victory (1-3 Objectives destroyed) :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: The intel we received about the attack gave us a decisive advantage. The Allies managed to destroy a few cannons, but most remain intact. The main Allied force will soon be within range. We shall make them pay a terrible price. German Officer: We knew they were coming, yet our preparations did little to stop the Allied paratroopers. With all artillery destroyed the Allies will now advance upon us unharmed. We must prepare our positions. The battle will soon be upon us. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Defeat (All Objectives destroyed) German Officer: ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY ADDITIONAL RESPAWN POINTS Day 2 Introduction The Allies continue their assault upon the Halfaya Pass, but German Forces are entrenched throughout the region. Armored divisions arrive to support infantry, but are met with heavy resistance. Meanwhile the British garrison left in Tobruk is surrounded. Their strength fading with each passing day. United Kingdom Briefings Victory on Day 1 :One of the following quotes is played at random. British Officer: The bold plan, combined with flawless execution ensured our troops arrival. Now we shall finish the job. Your orders are to assault the German positions and push them out of the pass. Secure your assigned objectives, sector by sector. We will open the way to Tobruk. British Officer: Our tactics yesterday were sound, but the execution somewhat flawed. Nevertheless, we have arrived at the Halfaya Pass in good shape. Now we must break through the German defenses. Capture and hold all assigned objectives. Step by step we shall force Jerry out of the pass. Defeat on Day 1 British Officer: Our advance has taken a severe thrashing, but we must carry on. We are to secure this corridor and assault the German airfield ahead. Capture each sector and move on to the next. Godspeed. Major Defeat on Day 1 British Officer: A tragic loss. Our advance was hammered as we moved to the Pass, the airborne attack being a poor strategy. We are now to break through the enemy defenses here, and attack the airbase further ahead. Secure the Halfaya Pass sector by sector. We can still achieve victory. Victory British Officer: The Halfaya Pass has fallen to our forces, and the remnants of the German defenders are retreating. We will now move in for the final blow. Today we defeated the German Afrika Korps for the first time, and, God willing, it will not be the last. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY ADDITIONAL RESPAWN POINTS Defeat British Officer: We failed to route the Germans as planned, but we must have done something bloody right because they are falling back. We will regroup with our flank section and press on toward the enemy airfield. Tobruk will be liberated. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Germany Briefings Victory on Day 1 German Officer: Our victory over the Allied paratroopers was just the beginning. We must now hold off the Allies for as long as possible. If you are overwhelmed at any given point, fall back to another and continue the fight. We must prevail. Minor Victory on Day 1 German Officer: Well done, soldiers. Our artillery has decimated the enemy advance. We are calling in reinforcements. But until they arrive, we must defend here. A lost position is not the end. If you must, regroup and continue the fight. Defeat on Day 1 German Officer: Our efforts did nothing to save our cannons yesterday. But we have only seen the beginning of this battle. Tomorrow, we will be reinforced. We are to hold the pass until they arrive. Have courage, soldiers. Fall back only when you have no other choice. Victory :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: Well done. The Allied attempt to capture the Halfaya Pass has failed. With the enemy is disarray we shall regroup at our designated rally points near the airfield. There we will prepare our counterattack. German Officer: The Allied forces could not take the pass. We will use our victory to rendezvous with reinforcements near the airfield. From there, we will counterattack at a time of our choosing. Their weakness shall be their undoing. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Defeat German Officer: The Halfaya Pass has fallen. We will gather our remaining units and move to the airfield. The Allies will give chase, and we will lure them into the jaws of our incoming reinforcements. This battle is far from over. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY ADDITIONAL RESPAWN POINTS Day 3 Introduction With the German army deadlocked in Halfaya, the Allied offensive circles towards the enemy's rear. German reinforcements have yet to arrive when the British strike, setting the Battlefield ablaze. Combat is joined as both sides are strengthened by battered reinforcements joining from Halfaya. It is a critical moment. Will the German lines hold, or will the Allies finally free Tobruk? United Kingdom Briefings Victory on Day 2 British Officer: While we defeated the Germans in the Pass, our flank struck a blow against Jerry's airfields. It is now also clear why the Germans fell back, as it allowed them to link up with reinforcements. We will rout them again, by securing this area objective by objective. Defeat on Day 2 :One of the following quotes is played at random. British Officer: Our sacrifice yesterday gave our flank section time to land a first blow against the German airfields. But our advantage has proved shortlived. Reconnaissance patrols have spotted enemy reinforcements arriving. Step by step, we will push back the enemy, and lift the siege of Tobruk. British Officer: Our abysmal performance at the pass did little to hurt the Germans. With their reinforcements just arriving, we can expect them to join the battle eminently. sic We must secure the field one step at a time and end the siege of Tobruk. Victory British Officer: You fought valiantly and our campaign achieved a degree of success. But ONLY a degree. German Panzers counterattacked at the Halfaya Pass. We must fall back if we are to avoid encirclement. But your efforts here were not in vain. You've shown the German army the shadow of defeat is quickly falling over them. Defeat British Officer: Our offensive has turned into a disaster. I have ordered a full retreat of all remaining forces to avoid encirclement. We are in a precarious position, but the greatest redemption comes through victory. Remember, we are on the right side of history. For today, that will have to be enough. Draw British Officer: Germany Briefings Victory on Day 2 German Officer: While we were occupied at the pass, we failed to spot a second detachment attacking the airfield. But our reinforcements have arrived and now bolster our strength. We will meet the enemy head on, secure each strongpoint and push them off the field. Defeat on Day 2 German Officer: While we defended the Pass, the enemy flanked our airfield. But our reinforcements have arrived, we are ready to go on the offensive. We will drive the Allies from the field by capturing one objective at a time. Tobruk will fall. Victory German Officer: Our success has broken the Allied offensive. Their attacks on our position have failed. The British have achieved nothing but to strengthen the reputation of the German Afrika Korps. Well done. Defeat German Officer: The Allies may have won this battle, but their success will be short-lived. While we engaged the enemy here, a Panzer group retook the Halfaya Pass. British forces are now encircled and cut off. Germany will prevail. Draw German Officer: Day 4 Introduction United Kingdom Briefings Victory Defeat Germany Briefings Victory Defeat Category:Transcripts of Battlefield V